encyclopediacrapicafandomcom-20200213-history
List of MLG Memes
Here's is a complete list of every single MLG meme ever. George - Also known as the dankest person ever to exist. MLG - Major League Gaming (MLG) is a gaming competition for people who think they are "professional gamers". Doritos - A gamer's favorite snack. Doritos are nacho cheese corn chips covered in useless powder just to annoy people. Mountain Dew - A gamer's favorite drink. Mountain Dew is a lemon lime flavored soda. Weed - Weed is a type of drug that makes you even swaggier than swag itself. Swag - Another word for cool. Dancing Snoop.GIF - 1. Shove left. 2. Swivel your arm counterclockwise. 3. Shove right and turn head right. 4. Swivel clockwise. 5. Repeat. 6. DANCING SNOOP DOG OHH SWAG! 7. A swag dance of swag. 8. DANCING SNOOP DOG OHH SWAG! 9. A swag dance of swag. 8-Bit Sunglasses - These glasses add 200% more swag points to your swag total. Illuminati - A symbol that represents how many years it will take until Half Life 3. Half Life 3 - Half Life is the third game in the Half Life series and has not been released yet. Wow - Just... Wow... Fedora - The world's most swagtastic hat. Gaben - Uncle Gaben is the creator of Half Life 3 and the universe. YOLO - An acronym that spells out "You only live once". Airhorn - A horn that makes a totally swaggy noise. Sanic - A hejhirg who like to go soopa fast. Spooky Scary Skeletons - A song about skeletons that is #2spoopy4me Troll Face - The face someone make when they are trolling you. Get Out Frog - A frog that tells you to get out. Snipars - Lenny - ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Wombo Combo - A super long and super swaggy combo in Super Smash Bros. 8/8 m8 - People who are too hipster to say 10/10 mate. Hipster - A person who doesn't want to try any mainstream things. 360 No Scope - Something from Call of Duty. I really don't know. OH BABY! A TRIPLE - Something else from Call of Duty. NEXT! Too Much Water - A comment from a review of Pokemon: Alpha Sapphire. Five Nights at Freddy's - A game about killer Chuck E. Cheese rejects trying to eat your face. You are a Pirate! - A song from Lazytown about how swaggy it is to be a pirate. Teletubbies - A British live-action children show about 4 mutant television monsters who sound like stupid babies. The Almighty Loaf - A talking loaf of bread. I have no comment. Shrek - A very mighty green ogre who likes to eat onions and listen to Smash Mouth. Epic Face - A face that is really epic. Stu Pickles - A character from Rugrats that is known for making chocolate pudding at 4 AM. Drew Pickles - A character from Rugrats that is known for being the gayest and swaggiest person ever. BEN Drowned - The swaggiest creepypasta ever. Oh Noes! The Error Buddy - An annoying avatar from Khan Academy that always corrects your mistakes. Winston - Another avatar from Khan Academy who has a striking resemblance to Epic Face. PewDiePie - The world's most fabulous gamer. Markiplier - The world's most swaggiest gamer. EB Games - A swaggy video game store for hipsters. Lel - When Lol too normal 4 you and swag combines with comedy. 420 Blaze It - When you blazin blunts so hard you never stop. 5m0k3 W33d 3rryd@y MUM GET THE CAMERA - OH MY FUCKING GOD DAT BOI: lol a frog on unicycle SaNiC=way faster than sonic Spoderman- A crude and weird drawing of Spider-man Donal Duck- A weird drawing of Donald Duck Gooby- A weird drawing of Goofy the Dog Obey- You don't LISTEN TO ME!!!! Doge- So much wow Kermit -frog thomas the dank engine- swag on da railz hitmarker- 4 360° s pepe- another frog swagzilla- swag+godzilla ...BONUS! DO SNOOP SWAGNESS OH YEAH FAST OH YEAH SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY SWAG DANCE CRIP WALK DANCIN' SNOOP BUY NOW BUY NOW ONLY $88.88 M8! Spogegar IT Gars You To A Gar Gabe The Dog The CUTES Doge EVER Fucker Nyan Cat A Little Cute Cat Who Is 2 Rainbow Spoderman One Who Is Like Spiderman Dolan A Little Shit Category:Doge- Who likes to talk a lot